


Sleepy Pup and the Noisy Ones

by Dragonstones



Series: Fluffy Pack (The Wolf's Choice One-Shots) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barens Acting as Winter Soldier's Parental Figure, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Bucky Barnes parenting the Winter Soldier, Bucky is not amused, M/M, Winter Soldier Goes By Frost, Winter Soldier as a Separate Personality, Winter Soldier's Own Body, frost is very tired, tony is being a little ass in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonstones/pseuds/Dragonstones
Summary: Tony finds Frost napping on Bucky and he picks a bit of fun at the older man.~~~~“You, sure?” Tony asks, a brow raised. Frost has a habit of staying in the workshop for a good part of the day. If he liked his father better, then why is he in Tony's workshop? A smirk pulls on the man’s lips. “Maybe you're a glorified bed to him.”“Then I’m the best-glorified bed then.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Fluffy Pack (The Wolf's Choice One-Shots) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723102
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	Sleepy Pup and the Noisy Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Another little one-shot I wanted to get out. Tony is being a little butt in this one.

“He’s very tired,” Bucky says as Tony enters the room, pulling a blanket over the small figure over against him. 

Tony flops on the couch near Bucky and the small child that’s sleeping in his lap. The kid’s head is tucked against his neck, Bucky’s chin resting on the top of his head. The kid— Frost is taking his afternoon nap cuddled against his father. Tony has seen this very sense a few times before. Mostly through Friday’s cameras, but this is the second time Tony has seen this in person. 

The first time was when Tony was getting himself a cup of coffee and found the two snoozing on the couch. He’d placed a blanket over them, got his coffee, and returned to his workshop. 

“I can see. He’s completely hogging you.” Tony snorted, eyeing how Frost slept in Bucky’s lap. The kid did love to hog Bucky when he got the chance. Tony finds it amusing. 

“He likes me better.” Bucky hummed. 

“You, sure?” Tony asks, a brow raised. Frost has a habit of staying in the workshop for a good part of the day. If he liked his father better, then why is he in Tony's workshop? A smirk pulls on the man’s lips. “Maybe you're a glorified bed to him.” 

“Then I’m the best-glorified bed then.” Bucky hums again. His body posture is relaxed like he doesn’t care about anything. This is the most relaxed Tony has seen Bucky. The most anyone would see in Bucky, possibility. 

“And that’s why he likes me more.” Bucky pipes.

Frost shifts, his head now resting on Bucky’s shoulder flesh shoulder. Little snores can be heard from the slumbering child. The blanket had fallen to his waist and Bucky had made no move to cover the kid back up. 

“Yeah, no. He likes me more—” Tony snorts. Bucky looks at him and raises a brow. He’s about to open his mouth and say something but a little voice cuts him off. 

“Noisy.” 

Frost lets out a small groan and lifts his head from Bucky’s shoulder. The boy looks around sleepy and yawns. Bucky hums, curling a flesh arm around the boy’s elbows and pulls him close. Frost kicks his legs out from the blanket and flops them into the space around him and Bucky. Once comfortable, Frost leans his head into Bucky’s shoulder again. The men watch as the child’s chest rises and falls, signaling that he’s back in dreamland. 

“We woke the squirt up, didn’t we?” Tony let a shy smile pull on his lips. He didn’t mean to wake the kid up, but there are times where it does happen. 

“A little. He’s sleeping now.” Bucky leaned into the couch and sighs. The weight of his son resting against his frame is pleasing. His soft breaths tickle Bucky’s neck and the boy’s snoring is music to his ears. 

“He still likes me better.” Tony chuckles, causing Bucky to roll his eyes. Both know that Tony can go on and on over this. And so can Bucky. 

“No, he likes me better,” Bucky smirks, though his voice is a whisper. 

Tony opened his mouth to say something, but the sound of heels clicking stopped both men. Looking up, Bucky sees Pepper striding into the room. Bucky knew something was up when Pepper was here in person. She is the CEO of Stark Industries and thus, is a very busy woman.

“Hush.” Pepper snipped when Tony went to greet her. Bucky sighed and leaned his cheek into the fuzzy hair of his child. He turned his eyes to the woman and silently asks her what’s up. She hums for a moment, then says; “He’s sleeping and you two are loud. I can hear you from the other side of the tower.” 

A joke. Bucky knew that he and Stark weren’t that loud! Friday would have said something. Or have told one of the new Avengers— like Carol or Rhodey— and have them investigate. Bothering Pepper is a no-go unless it’s an emergency. 

“Sorry, Pep,” Tony says with a smile on his lips. He knew it’s a joke. Pepper is most likely there to inform him of something about SI. Like a meeting or paperwork that needs to be signed. 

“He’s a heavy sleeper. Steve can’t even wake him.” Bucky says, his voice muffled by Frost’s hair. 

“Let the boy nap in peace.” Pepper hums, her tone soft. Bucky noticed this. Bucky knows that Pepper has been trying to help him with Frost, he even thinks she’s growing a soft spot for him. She turns to Tony and says, “You have a press conference at 7 pm tonight, Tony. do not be late. I also need you to look at these files.” 

She sets a folder of papers on the table next to Stark and eyes the man down until he picks it up. Bucky has to admire how she’s able to get this man to do anything without many words. Tony grumbled something and Pepper nodded. She turns and leaves, but not without reminding Tony to not be late for the conference. 

Bucky didn’t bother wondering what the papers are or what the conference is for. Most of the stuff that he is told ended up going over his head. 

“Yeah, I’m not going to be on time.” Tony grunts as he sets the folder of papers back on the table. Bucky can tell he doesn’t look too pleased. 

“Darling, really?” Bucky deadpans, “Give her a break, Stark. She does so much for us.” 

Tony stared at the other like he grew a second head. Tony stark being late is the embodiment of Tony that everyone knows and loves. An early Tony would draw some suspicion. But something in Bucky’s eyes told the small man to not argue with him. So, Tony sighs and gives in. “Okay, okay. I’ll be thirty minutes late. Not an hour like normal.” 

“I’m not saving you from an angry CEO,” Bucky says. The man wrapped his arms around the child against him and stood up. “Now, I’m going to take Frost to his bed.”

Bucky begins to head to the elevator. But stops when he feels a hand on a not so appropriate place. He turns his head and eyes the hand on his buttstocks. Really, Tony? Copping a feel, now? Bucky glared at the man and swung his hips out of Tony’s reach. Much to the other’s disappointment. He even whined when Bucky moved from his reach. 

“Fine! Guess I’ll get ready.” Tony pouts. He watches Bucky stride to the elevator, those glorious thighs powering each step. Once the man and his son had left the room, Tony whistled. “Damn, he’s thicc. With two c’s.” 

“Boss, as much as you would like to ogle at Mr. Barnes’s thickness, you have a conference to prepare for.” Friday’s voice cuts through Tony’s thoughts of how nice Barnes’ thighs are. 

“Sorry, Sweetpea. But I can’t help it.” Tony chuckles, getting up from the couch. He did have a conference to prepare for. 

“I’m aware.” 

Tony was late to his conference as normal.


End file.
